Scott McCrimmon
William Scott McCrimmon Jr. is one of the protagonists of Moriah Blake. He is originally depicted as self-centred, relatively uncaring and narcissistic, although he is really much more caring than he lets on. Scott first appears in Moriah Blake's ''First Day'' and last appears in ''Graduation Day''. Character description Scott is fifteen years old when the show begins, and eighteen when it ends. He wears black suits without ties almost constantly, as a silent reminder of his wealth. He shows very little respect to members of the establishment, although he has shown himself to be very pro-corporation. Scott is very talented, and has shown proficiency at guitar, piano, organ, singing, writing, and acting, talents which sometimes cause his friends to resent him. Interests Scott often expresses his love for class literature, especially Victor Hugo's Les Misérables and Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera. Scott is quite interested in musical theatre, and takes part in all the school musicals, denying the entire time that "musicals are gay." Scott is also an avid follower of DC Comics (especially Batman). Character bio Scott's parents were never happy together, and they got divorced when he was ten. He often claims that he caused the breakup, seeming strangely proud of that fact. Since his mother left, his father gave him nearly everything he wanted, according to natural post-divorce guilt. Scott took advantage of his father's guilt to secure almost anything he wanted, including a secret entrance to his bedroom. When Scott was twelve, he finished elementary school and was enrolled in Moriah Blake Middle School. It was there that he met Emily Greene, Irene Gervais, Anna Marx, and Ashley Donovan, who was experiencing her first year of public school. Scott entered high school for the 2010—2011 school year. It was there that he met Patrick Donovan and realised the complete extent of his feelings for Ashley. Scott spent most of his high school career as he had spent his middle school years: going around passing judgement and using his wealth to be influential. In later years, he struck up a close friendship with Tom Woodsmith, whose father was even wealthier than Scott's, although Tom refused to take part in his inherent fortune. After chasing Ashley for all of freshman year, Scott apparently moved on and began a romance with Emily Greene, after destroying the fragile relationship between her and Irene Gervais. After dating for a while, the two broke up. Emily tried to reconnect with Irene, but was unsuccessful. She then moved away from Washington to start a new life. Massacre and beyond Scott was a central character in the Moriah Blake Massacre, when Irene Gervais held several students at gunpoint to prove a point to the world. Scott was shot in the head by Irene, which permanently scarred his face on the left side, as well as affecting his memory. It was later revealed that Irene had meant to do this, as she was giving everyone what they really wanted or needed: for Scott, a wakeup call from his fantasy life, in the form of one of his favourite literary figures: the Phantom of the Opera. After the Massacre, Scott began having emotional issues. He stopped dressing well and began drinking. The only people who seemed able to calm down his apparently random rage bursts were Principal Johns, after admitting his frustration at how students distance themselves from him, and Ashley, after she came back to help Moriah Blake out of its depression. Scott was one of the members of the Class of 2014 who did end up graduating. At the ceremony, he gave a speech to the crowd about the school, what had happened to it, and what had happened to him. He started off with the final lines from his favourite novel, The Great Gatsby: "Gatsby believed in the Green Light. The orgastic future that year by year recedes before us...." He reused the Green Light as a metaphor, this time as a metaphor for the perfect youth that they never got. In the "flashforward" sequences that are scattered throughout Season Eight, Scott is quite a different man. Following the events of the final season, Scott renounced the wealthy life, bought a truck, and essentially switched places with Tom Woodsmith, who finally came to accept his wealth. By the time of the flashforwards (May 2015), Scott has completely changed from his Gatsby persona to a redneck one, although none of his highschool friends believe that this is really who he is now. Beliefs Scott has often denounced religion publicly, but he has also admitted to experimenting with Islam, Judaism, and Hinduism. He often claims to be part of the Pasatafarian religion: the following of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Because of his father's corporate nature, Scott often expresses his beliefs in a conservative fashion. Scott considers himself a part of the conservative hippie movement.